1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus, more specifically to a user interface providing device and a method thereof in a portable apparatus having a touch screen.
2. Background Art
The prompt development of information communication technologies and the acquirement of infrastructure have led to various small size types of computing devices. The developed electronic technologies with great delicacy make it possible for the electronic device, the size of which is small enough to be placed on the palm of the hand, to have the better performance than the conventional super computer. Now, the electronic device can access Internet without constraints of time and space through the developed technologies of wireless Internet and the diffusion of network infrastructure.
Accordingly, a user can use a variety of portable apparatuses such as MP3, PDA, smart phones, UMPC and PMP. However, adding high performance and various functions to the portable apparatuses has resulted in more complex user interface for controlling the pertinent functions. Further, the restriction of the hardware user interface due to the small size and mobility makes it difficult for users to use the apparatuses.
Particularly, the development of the wireless Internet technologies requires portable apparatuses to perform complex functions such as using e-mail and looking into or changing files. However, since the typical input interface device such as keyboards and mouses are too big and heavy to be applied to the mobile communication apparatuses.
Accordingly, this has aroused increasingly interests in touch screens and has allowed the mobile communication apparatuses having touch screens to be provided. However, the touch screens have less accurate pointing and no right-click as compared with mouses. Further, the current touch screens provided through the mobile communication apparatuses have no suitable graphic user interfaces (GUI).